1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate generally to a display device and a method for repairing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light emitting display, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel, and the like are representative examples of a flat panel display.
The LCD includes a first substrate, a liquid crystal layer, electrodes driving the liquid crystal layer, wires supplying current to the electrodes, a second substrate, and a plurality of insulation layers provided between the first substrate and the second substrate.
Such an LCD displays predetermined images by forming a plurality of pixel areas, each being the minimum unit for displaying an image, with a first substrate, a liquid crystal layer, electrodes driving the liquid crystal layer, wires supplying current to the electrodes, a second substrate, and a plurality of insulation layers provided between the first substrate and the second substrate.